victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinjin
Sade is the relationship between Sinjin Van Cleef and Jade West (S'/injin and J/'ade). This ship is also known as Jinjin '('J/ade and S/'injin') or Sinjade (Sinj/in and J/'ade'). It doesn't seem likely at this time because of Jade's obvious hostility towards Sinjin and his unwanted advances, and because Jade is dating Beck. Although Sinjin has expressed interest in other females on the show (Tori in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" and "Rex Dies", Cat in "Robarazzi", The North Ridge girls in "Freak The Freak Out", Trina in "Prom Wrecker") Jade seems to be his main crush. In almost every episode he is shown to sniff her hair or will try to impress her. This pairing has a very small fanbase. Notable Moments 'Season 1' 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin says that Jade is very pretty, with a threatening response from Jade. *Before Sinjin starts flirting with her, Jade didn't comment about Sinjin sitting beside her. *Jade counts down, 3, 2, 1, showing that Sinjin has flirted with her before. *Sinjin leaves when Jade starts to count down from 3, showing that he does what she tells him to. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *At the lunch scene, Sinjin and his friend come up to Jade to ask her about her latest dumping and to be her boyfriend, and she says "NO!" *Jade asks Tori if she has a boyfriend or not to which Sinjin comes up and asks "Want one?". She responds by saying, "Walk away." . 'Tori the Zombie' *When Jade insults Sinjin about "pressing the wrong thing", Sinjin looks offended. *Sinjin apologizes when Jade yells at him for hitting the disco button. *Jade tells Sinjin his parents gave birth to the "wrong thing." 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Tori notices that Sinjin is face down in the kiddie pool, Jade glances at him and says "Yep." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Sinjin snuck into Jade's house. *Jade looks angry but doesn't push the matter much further. *Sinjin was happy to see Jade on the computer. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade knew about Sinjin doing a play called "Camping Trip Gone Wrong". 'Wok Star' *Sinjin tells Jade about the mosses he found. * When Jade says "Go away" Sinjin walks away. 'Season 2' Tori Gets Stuck *Jade offered Sinjin $30 and a complete makeover if he tricked Tori into thinking that Lady Gaga offered her to be in her music video. This could mean that Jade wanted to change his looks so he could be attractive. 'IParty with Victorious' *Sinjin is flung into the hot tub Jade is in. *Jade looks worried about Sinjin for a few moments. TheSlap Hints *Sinjin has written Jade three poems. Jade commented saying that a creep writes poems for her and her own boyfriend won't. This is suggesting that Jade likes it when guys write her poetry because she became mad at Beck for not writing her poetry. *Sinjin: I wrote poems about Jade. I hope she reads them. They describe my feelings for her: *Poem 1: **Smile, yours is so white, **The enamel on your teeth **Is the highlight of my life. *Poem 2: **Just talked to Beck. **Said you guys broke up. **I am your rebound. *Poem 3: **Don't like me like that? **There's always Tori or Cat **But Trina scares me. *Sinjin: I sit behind Jade in homeroom. She has the prettiest earlobes. *Sinjin remarks that Jade has "a lovely home" on TheSlap, with Jade responding "That's it, I'm buying a guard dog." *Sinjin is planning on taking Jade to prom. *Sinjin posted a stress tip and typed '#stress tip' at the end of his post. Jade then told him that the slash symbol does nothing on theSlap. Sinjin then says that he'll do anything she tells him to do and so he reposted it without the '#stress tip'. *When Sinjin said he bought suspenders online and plans to wear them to school, Jade said that she hopes he'll get suspended. *Sinjin makes a video with his sock puppets of "Jade meeting Sinjin". Jade doesn't go too far with her anger like she usually would. *Jade almost seems concerned about Sinjin's use of sock puppets, because she says it's "not right." She's trying to help him understand how crazy the concept is. *When Sinjin writes a summary for the video, he says that 'Puppet Jade is into Puppet Sinjin, just like in real life'. Trivia *At Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that sometimes girls who like you pretend to not like you. They're just shy. This is hinting that Sinjin thinks Jade likes him. *At Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that he was going to dress up as Beck and carry around his Jade doll. Gallery Walk Away.jpg|Walk Away Making a Video.png.jpg|You guys Making a Video? Sade.png Larzxczcxge.png T B W S J.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Sade Media thumb|300px|left|Victorious - Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Jade Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Friendship